


When the Lights Go Out

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [139]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/David Parrish, What to do during a power outage."David takes Evan home for Thanksgiving. They head into the cellar to pick a bottle of wine, and the power goes out.





	

“So,” David said, “this wasn't what I had in mind for your first Thanksgiving with an actual family.”  
  
He and Evan were sitting in the dark, in the basement, waiting for someone with a flashlight or candle or something to come find them. By some stroke of luck, they'd both been granted Earthside leave at Thanksgiving. When David learned that Evan, who'd grown up on a hippie commune, had never celebrated an actual Thanksgiving outside of the military (rejecting the racist and imperialist overtones of the holiday), he'd invited Evan to Thanksgiving with him.  
  
David was from New England. The fall colors would be beautiful. Evan, an artist and amateur photographer, could take pictures to show to Teyla and Ronon.  
  
Also, the food would be amazing.  
  
What Evan hadn't known was that David had grown up shy, had been more interested in plants than people, and Evan was literally the first friend David had ever brought home to dinner. So David's parents and siblings had fallen all over Evan to be civil and welcoming, assumed Evan was some kind of scientist like David, that he was David's best friend ever (David's best friend ever was Kusanagi in Engineering; Evan's was his navigator from flight school, Naomi Cartwright), and done their best to impress him and convince him to - to keep David, or something.  
  
In the whirlwind of hugs and snacks and introductions, neither Evan nor David had had a chance to explain how things really were. They were teammates. Evan was a soldier charged with David's safety. David was the lead botanist on a classified military expedition.  
  
So they'd offered to come down to the wine cellar to fetch the first round of wine for the evening, and then the power had gone out.  
  
Neither man had a fancy cell phone with a flashlight, because cell phones were pointless on Atlantis, and the government was cheap, had issued them simple flip phones so they could be reached in case of an emergency. David didn’t know his way around the basement well enough to have a hope of navigating it in total darkness, and he said his father collected dangerous things, like rusty farming implements with dull blades, so they’d best stay put.  
  
Now they were huddled together next to the wine rack, shivering.  
  
Evan hadn't accompanied David out of pity. He really, really liked David, and wanted a chance to get to know him better, see him outside of their professional acquaintance, and if it felt right, once they got back to Atlantis, he'd make his move. Because if he was wrong, well, making a move while he was trapped on Earth with David's family would be so, so awkward.

“Think they've remembered we're down here?” Evan asked.  
  
“I'm really sorry. This is such an old house.” David sighed. “Mom's probably making sure all the kids are accounted for, and then she'll look for the candles, but Aunt Tessa will have moved them because she's a meddler, and -”  
  
His voice was speeding up. He was panicking.  
  
Evan slid an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, hey, calm down. It's all right.”

David snuggled closer to him, ducked his head to rest on Evan’s shoulder, and Evan could smell his skin, his hair. His pulse stuttered.  
  
“You’re nice and warm,” David said. “This is why I never brought anyone home, you know. My family is kind of crazy. You probably still have lipstick on your face from Aunt Tessa.”  
  
“She means well, I’m sure.”  
  
“Actually, you’re lucky she didn’t grab your ass.”  
  
Evan raised his eyebrows. “Would she have?”  
  
“Your ass is very grab-able. It’s why I volunteered us to come down here. I know the look in her eyes.” David actually growled.  
  
Had David just admitted he thought Evan was attractive, or…?  
  
He decided to take a chance. “Well, while it’s dark and it’s just you and me,” Evan said, “if _you_ wanted to find out just how grab-able my ass is -”  
  
David kissed him. Enthusiastic and thorough and downright filthy. He grabbed Evan’s ass and thumbed his nipples through his shirt (after getting his hands under Evan’s sweater) and climbed onto Evan’s lap and, when they broke for breath, said, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
Evan’s heart slammed against his ribs as he curled his hands around David’s hips, and then David was _grinding down_ and Evan wondered how long the power would be off and -  
  
“David, there you are! Do you two need a candle?”  
  
They broke apart, horrified. It was David’s mother, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
Aunt Tessa cackled. “I think they need a cold shower. Or to get a room.”  
  
Evan tried to think of a way to explain away what the women were seeing (David on Evan’s lap, their clothes rumpled and their hair disheveled, lips kiss-swollen), but then David’s mother beamed.  
  
“Boys will be boys. I’ll just leave this candle here. When you’re finished, bring the Riesling.” And she shut the door.  
  
Evan sank back against the wine rack, breathless. “What just happened?”  
  
“We got permission to finish this. Come on.” And then David was reaching for Evan’s belt with one hand and fumbling at his own with the other, and Evan hoped the power didn’t come back on for a long, long time.


End file.
